Don't Smile
by Shy Sun that Hides Ghost
Summary: On the Night of the Smiling Moon, every clan cat is allowed to break the warrior code... Outsiders aren't safe on this night, just ask a young kitten who watched her family be murdered in front of her, & then follow her as she falls in love with the tom who showed her mercy. DarkClan is suffering from loss of cats, but with new warriors, they'll rise again. Rated T, guts & OCs...
1. What Happened?

**Welcome to my new spoof Warriors story! Thanks to everyone who checked out the OCs Needed forms, those are still up, by the way. I still need important cats for the other clans, & many OCs so bring them in once the allegiances are up! **

**Anyways, I am still continuing Sunfrost, I just want to do something different for a while.**

 **Everything belongs to rightful owners.**

 **Read on & enjoy!**

* * *

There was a slight jingle of a bell as Paige twitched her ears, sunlight faded into the clear glass & created a warm spot on the kitchen floor. There was a quiet bang as the cat-flap swung shut.

Paige opened her big blue eyes to stare in the direction of the noise, she was lying on the soft-furry blue & red cat-pillow. With a flick of her tail tip, Paige leapt to her paws & quietly padded outside to see what her friend was up to.

"Quillow?"

Paige called softly, halfway through the cat-flap. Paige looked around the well kept, green garden.

Quillow's Twolegs were still asleep, so maybe he just went out for some fresh air?

Paige shook her head, Quillow usually runs to the cat-flap if he's going to make dirt or gasp for air, something's up.

The pale ginger she-kit bounded around the side of the Twoleg den & stopped, a familiar scent reached her as she twitched her whiskers. Memories that happened from 3 nights ago flooded her mind.

Her brother's dead body at the monochrome tabby's paws.

Her mother's blood spraying out over the grass, like crimson rain.

The screams of the other poor kittypets that were caught in the sharp claws of the wildcats.

She remembered running from house to house, crossing roads after roads until she found Quillow. Paige was in the middle of being attacked by a blue tabby known as 'Highpaw' when her jay-coloured friend bounded to her rescue.

Paige shook herself, too alarmed to drown in her nightmares, she quietly but quickly padded around the corner and let out a tiny gasp as she spotted Quillow sitting with a black tom. She froze as she recognized the tom's scent, this black tom had shown mercy on her that awful night, yet he never seemed to leave her out of his icy sight.

Paige strained to hear what they were saying & why Quillow was talking to one of the wildcats, she hid behind a Twoleg chair as she observed them.

"Quillow, I'm not here to start a fight-"

The tom began, Paige knew it was him, he had the same icy voice.

"I still don't trust you, Cutsmile, why are you here?"

Quillow cut him off as he began to wash himself, Cutsmile sighed as he flicked his tail tip.

"I already told you: Sleekstar sent me because we recognized her. Okay?"

Quillow stopped mid-lick as he turned his blue gaze onto Cutsmile, Paige knew she could trust Quillow with anything, Cutsmile & the rest of those feral cats wouldn't be getting away without a fight.

"Still, not good enough. You can't just take her away & expect her to forget & like your kind, you killed her family in front of her & you wouldn't stop chasing her."

Suddenly, Cutsmile lashed his tail as he raised his voice.

"I only followed her so she wouldn't get hurt! Look, we have next to no cats in our clan. Paige is a good hunter, she's got skill, just like her mother. If they were all still alive I know Sleekstar would want all of them to join DarkClan."

Quillow shook his head as Paige winced at Cutsmile's outburst.

"You stupid wildcats and your clans. I know who Ginger was before she had kits, I only promised to help them. Now look what you've done..."

Cutsmile flicked one of his ears as Quillow went back to washing himself as they basked in the early rays of dawn.

"If she wants to follow in her mother's footsteps, it's her choice, don't force her to do anything she doesn't want to do. I know all your secrets, I swear by your ancestors, if Paige is in harm's way-"

"I can't promise you or Paige that she won't be in harm's way. Its the life of a warrior, you hunt, fight to defend your clan against mother nature & the other clans."

Cutsmile's voice sounded distant, full of grief, not pride. This confused Paige, did Cutsmile not enjoy being a warrior?

"Paige, come out, I know you're there."

Paige's pale ginger head shot up, how did her kittypet friend know that she was there?

"How?"

Paige asked as she trotted up to the toms & sat on the other side of Quillow, the blue tabby looked at her with blank blue eyes.

"Because usually at this time of day, you're over by the ferns & orchids."

Paige looked to her favourite spot in Quillow's garden, the sun shone on the orchids all day until dusk & the ferns provided cool shade. Paige usually lied across both of the plants, half her body in the sun, the other half in the shade of the ferns.

"Oh..."

Paige curled her fluffy tail over her paws as she bent her head down, refusing to meet Cutsmile & Quillow's gaze.

"You like ferns?"

Cutsmile asked, his voice was soft & sounded curious, Paige just nodded.

"You heard all of that, didn't you? It's your choice, stay here with me. Wander the streets alone, or with Swift. Or, do you want to join your mother's kin, in the clans? You won't be alone, you'll have kits your age, you'll have Cutsmile to protect you as well as many other cats."

Quillow shifted so Paige & Cutsmile's eyes met, Paige saw everything of what it meant to be a warrior in just one glance at Cutsmile's sorrowful icy gaze.

"It's always your choice."

Paige shifted her paws, their eyes never parted.

"Can I think about it?"

Paige couldn't take her gaze away from Cutsmile, even though when he looked away, there was something special about the black tom with a white smile. Cutsmile was around about the same age as Quillow, the two of them were only a couple of months older than Paige.

"Of course! Yes! You have 3-4 days, okay? Tell this to Sleekstar."

Quillow shot a warning look at Cutsmile.

"Alright, he'll be happy to hear that. Anything else?"

Quillow looked at Paige, the ginger she-cat shook her head as she broke away from staring at the black tom.

"Anything we should keep an eye for?"

Quillow asked, at first Cutsmile waved his tail and looked confusedly down at his paws.

"Oh! Sleekstar might not be sending me to hear your choice, either it'll be me, Longstripe & Huntingmoon, Orangmask & Hiddenpelt or Rimfaxe & Highpaw. If I were you, I'd hope for Huntingmoon & Hiddenpelt at the least."

With that, Cutsmile got to his paws & with a flick of his tail, the black tom raced to the forest that loomed at the edge of Quillow's territory.

"Thank you."

The words slipped from Paige's mouth before she even realised who she meant to thank.

"No problem, now let's go inside & wake my housefolk & have some food!"

Quillow turned on his heel & marched toward the cat-flap, Paige didn't mind Quillow's food, it was a soft, delicious & red meat.

Paige went to go follow him, but something bothered her; she knew she didn't say thanks to Quillow, than why was she thanking a murderous cat?

* * *

 **If you want to read the actual prologue, go check out 'A Dark Spoof - OCs Needed!' it's good & you'll probably understand a whole lot better. **

**Review your experience, & see you in the next chapter. **

_**-Star4**_


	2. Allegiances

**Thanks for everyone's OCs they're down below! Any questions, feel free to ask, any OCs - feel free to send some in. :)**

* * *

 **(Talk Time!)**

 **A huge shoutout to everyone who submitted some OCs for this story, they will appear or be mentioned. Thank you so much for letting me use them!**

 **Enjoy, read if you wish... If you don't like my story, don't read it & tell me what to do. It's just that simple, you all know how to write. Do it for yourselves if you don't like what I'm offering! **

* * *

**Below are the allegiances for this story.**

 **Rulers are the Leaders of the clan.** **Second in Command are like the Deputy.**

 **Healer is the medicine cat, can have an apprentice but is mostly decided after the old Healer's death. Eg, if Sliceheart died a new Healer would needed to be appointed before Sunhigh or Moonhigh but he could've trained an apprentice to take up his place.**

 **Healers can only have kits if there is another fully-trained healer to take their place. Rulers can only have kits if there's a shortage of apprentices & kits in the clan. Commanders can only step down to have kits if someone else takes their place, same as the Healers. **

**Please don't be offended by the names of characters and clans, this is a dark-like spoof that follows DarkClan. Cats can be rainbow, but no super powers unless they have long claws and sharp eyes. If your cat is in LoveClan, they can have a power to do something with romance. A cat is in DarkClan, feel pain or turn invisible. A cat in HappyClan can make any outsider happy for a period of time. CoolClan cats can wear sunnies &/or moustaches & ties. **

**Only warriors, healers, queens & commanders can be immortal. Once a commander chooses to be a ruler, they must live out their nine lives. Kits & apprentices can & will die until they become a warrior, they will be immortal but they'll have to age. Once an elder, you live until you die. Cats can choose to join StarClan before this, depending on the future & their role to their clan. **

**Read if you wish but don't say I didn't warn you...**

 **Enjoy, belongs to rightful owners, read on & review! **

* * *

_DarkClan_

Ruler:

 **Sleekstar-** Skinny, small black tom, with a white tail tip & white eyes that lack any detail

Second in Commands:

 **Silentstep-** Black & white she-cat with black eyes  
 _App. Quickpaw_

 **Orangemask-** Orange, yellow & white tom

Healers:

 **Sliceheart-** Blue tom with huge black paws & black-hollow eyes

 **Emberdawn-** Orange  & red she-cat with brilliant green eyes _(OC by MyPatronusIsEmberdawn)_

Warriors:

 **Widowfang-** Muscular white  & black tabby she-cat with gleaming, dark-green eyes

 **Snowstorm-** Dark brown speckled white tom _(OC by BookRCoolYeah)_

 **Redmouth-** Broad-shouldered red tom with dark eyes  
 _App. Dullpaw_

 **Rimfaxe-** Black tom with silver lining his fur  
 _App. Highpaw_

 **Shadestreak-** Sleek dark grey tabby she-cat with dark violet eyes _(OC by Hi)_

 **Huntingmoon-** Grey speckled she-cat with hazel eyes

 **Longstripe-** Long-legged black & white tabby tom with grey eyes

 **Hiddenpelt-** Muscular orange tom with black paws & red eyes  
 _App. Pacepaw_ _ **  
**_

 **Sharptooth-** Dark grey tabby she-cat with white paws & a white tail tip

 **Cutsmile-** Black tom with white paws, a white muzzle & ice-blue eyes  
 _App. Flightpaw_

 **Lightningshot-** Deep blue tom with a white muzzle  & bright amber eyes

Apprentices:

 **Highpaw-** Blue tabby tom with amber eyes & a white tail tip

 **Dullpaw-** Spike-furred grey tom with dark eyes

 **Pacepaw-** Silvery-grey she-cat with black eyes

 **Flightpaw-** Pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes & a white muzzle

 **Quickpaw-** Fluffy, silver & black tabby she-cat

Queens:

 **Brindlefrost-** White & black tabby with dark grey eyes, _expecting Redmouth's kits_

 **Cottontick-** Dappled brown queen with a grey paw, _mother of Hiddenpelt's kits_  
 **Deadkit-** Gold & green tom-kit with red eyes  
 **Clawkit-** Brown she-kit with a spiky tail

 **Tawnylight-** Yellow  & Brown pelt with amber eyes & one a ginger paw, _mother of Spiderstripe's kits_  
 **Leafkit-** Pale brown she-kit with a black chest & darker paws  
 **Crowkit-** Black tom with white & grey flecks  
 **Tallkit-** Long-legged white she-kit with a black underbelly  
 _(OCs by SnowTalon)_

Elders:

 **Moondot-** Blue she-cat with white spots

 **Redstreak-** White tom with red along his fur

 **Talltooth-** Lean, long-legged silver tom with huge teeth

 **Blackfur-** Long-haired old black tom with white eyes

 **Wolftrap-** Thick-furred grey tabby she-cat with a stumpy tail _(OC by Rainstorm of ShadowClan)_

* * *

 _HappyClan_

Ruler:

 **Spottedstar-** Tortoiseshell tom

Second in Commands:

 **Joyblink-** Gold she-cat  
 _App. Cedarpaw_

 **Sunheart-** Brown  & silver dappled tom  
 _App. Reefpaw_

Healers:

 **Tawnyfoot:** Lithe brown  & ginger tom

 **Dovecloud:** Brown-silver she-cat

Warriors:

 **Skyheart-** Blue  & white she-cat  
 _App. Tigerpaw_

 **Ottersong-** Dark brown tabby she-cat

 **Sootsplash-** Grey tom

 **Mistystone-** Grey she-cat with darker flecks

 **Springshade-** Grey tabby tom with green eyes

 **Jumpingcloud-** Grey  & white she-cat with blue eyes  
 _App. Goldingpaw_

 **Greenlock-** Brown she-cat with green eyes  & a spotted underbelly

 **Brightshine-** Yellow she-cat with bright green eyes _(OC by cloudsplash3)_

 **Flameblaze-** Ginger tom with black ears  & blue eyes _(OC by Silverflash of ThunderClan)  
App. Petalpaw  
_

 **Rivershadow-** Lithe blue tabby she-cat with silver stripes _(OC by Dawnflightt)  
App. Eggpaw  
_

 **Ashfeather-** Tabby grey she-cat with aqua eyes _(OC by SnowTalon)_

 **Mudmask-** Dusty-brown tom with a golden chest, paws & a dark brown face _(OC by SnowTalon)_

Apprentices:

 **Cedarpaw-** Tortoiseshell tom

 **Tigerpaw-** Brown tabby tom

 **Goldingpaw-** Black, sleek-furred she-cat with gold streaks in her fur

 **Reefpaw-** Gold & grey tabby tom with silver-green eyes

 **Petalpaw-** Silver dark-grey she-cat with a golden striped tail & face

 **Eggpaw-** Pale silver, almost white, & gold-ginger tom with one black ear, a grey tail-tip

Queens:

 **Lilysplash-** Red tortoiseshell tabby, _mother of Spottedstar's kits_  
 **Starkit:** White she-kit with violet eyes _  
_**Moonkit-** Dappled black & silver she-kit _  
_**Cloudkit-** Silver tom with black eyes _  
(OCs by Silverflash of ThunderClan)  
_

 **Dawnpuddle-** Creamy gold  & blue queen, _mother of Tawnyfoot's kits_  
 **Mosskit-** Black she-kit with white ear-tips  
 **Bramblekit-** Dark brown tabby tom  
 **Whitekit-** Dark brown tabby tom with a white muzzle

Elders:

 **Rainfrost-** Grey-furred tom with black flecks  & blue eyes

* * *

 _CoolClan_

 **Ruler: **

**Tabbystar-** Ginger tom with stripes

 **Second in Commands:**

 **Brindleblaze-** Brown tabby  & white she-cat with black stripes & leaf-green eyes

 **Lion-eye:** Golden dappled brown tom with blazing amber eyes

 **Healers:**

 **Buzzsparkle-** Grey tom with sparkling amber eyes

 **Blueberry-** Blue-grey she-cat with green eyes

 **Warriors:**

 **Threetails-** Golden-yellow tom with three tails  
 _App. Yolopaw_

 **Blazefire-** Golden-ginger tom

 **Lizardtail-** Dappled brown tom with a skinny tail  
 _App. Dawgpaw_

 **Fallowdawn-** Light brown speckled she-cat with a white toe _(OC by Kily)  
App. Spiritpaw  
_

 **Firefrost-** Ginger  & white tom  
 _App. Droppaw_

 **Silverwhisker-** Grey she-cat with silver whiskers

 **Spiderstripe-** Black tom with a white a single white stripe down his back & green eyes, _formerly from DarkClan_

 **Shrewrain-** Tortoiseshell ginger she-cat with white paws  & crystal-clear blue eyes  
 _App. Palepaw_

 **Apprentices:**

 **Eveningpaw-** Golden she-cat with amber eyes

 **Dawgpaw-** Blue & black tom with yellow eyes

 **Yolopaw-** Tortoiseshell white she-cat

 **Droppaw-** Grey & white tom

 **Spiritpaw-** Long-legged silver tabby she-cat with pink-amber eyes  & a white tail with a black tail tip _(OC by Arithmakitty)_

 **Palepaw-** Pale creamy-brown & darker brown tom with bright amber eyes

 **Queens:**

 **Summerbreeze-** Black & white pelt with yellow eyes, _mother of Blazefire's kits_  
 **Ope** **nkit-** White she-kit with pale ginger splotches & blue eyes  
 **Hollykit-** Black she-kit with two front white paws  & yellow eyes

 **Fawnflower-** Light brown tabby queen with an icy-blue gaze  & white tail tip  
 **Leapkit-** Ginger, silver & black she-kit  
 **Songkit-** Brown she-kit with silver ears  
 **Owlkit-** Dark brown, almost black, tabby tom  
 _(OCs by Silverflash of ThunderClan)_

 **Elders:**

 **Coffeesprite-** Coffee-brown coloured she-cat with dark brown stripes  & paws

* * *

 _LoveClan_

 **Ruler:**

 **Whitestar-** Handsome, white tom with rose-red eyes _  
App. Hypnopaw  
_

 **Second in Commands:**

 **Shutout-** Golden tabby tom

 **Dawnwing-** Sleek, glowing light cream tabby she-cat with rosy-amber eyes _(OC by Hi)_

 **Healers:**

 **Fallowfern-** Pale brown she-cat with bright green eyes & darker brown spots

 **Silverpebble-** Small dark brown dappled silver tom with lake-blue eyes

 **Warriors:**

 **Brightcloud-** Ginger, red & white tortoiseshell tom _  
App. Dovepaw_

 **Cloverkiss-** Light brown she-cat with a pale brown underbelly  & tail tip with green eyes  
 _App. Swiftpaw_

 **Poppywing-** Tortoiseshell white she-cat  
 _App. Cutepaw_

 **Briarpool-** Brown she-cat with a pink nose

 **Hawkember-** Dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes & black stripes

 **Horsewhikser-** Dark brown tom with cream-gold coloured flecked chest with blue eyes

 **Rosepool-** Silver flecked dark grey she-cat with leaf-green eyes

 **Honeyfrost-** Light ginger tabby she-cat with white paws & white underbelly

 **Yarrowheart-** Bright yellow tabby she-cat with golden stripes & silvery-blue eyes  
 _App. Squirrelpaw_

 **Goldenfang-** Gold, dappled grey tom with silver/grey-blue eyes

 **Oliveowl-** Dark brown flecked white tom with olive-green eyes

 **Apprentices:**

 **Squirrelpaw-** Brown tabby tom with amber eyes & a white tail-tip

 **Swiftpaw-** White tom with splotches of black

 **Dovepaw-** Pale grey she-cat with amber eyes

 **Hypnopaw-** Golden tom with a white underbelly

 **Cutepaw-** Cream & white she-cat with grey eyes

 **Queens:**

 **Softflower-** Siamese queen, _mother of Goldenfang's kits_  
 **Halfkit-** Black  & white tom  
 **Sandykit-** Pale gold she-kit with darker flecks  
 **Bluekit-** Blue-furred tom

 **Merrysky-** Cream  & white coat with a grey tail tip with pink eyes, _mother of Horsewhisker's kits_  
 **Curlykit-** Golden-furred she-kit  
 **Daisykit-** Cream she-kit with grey paws  
 **Ashenkit-** Grey tom with darker flecks

 **Elders:**

 **Timberfall-** Tortoiseshell, grey tom

 **Thawpetal-** Tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Kelpie-Pooka:** Old black, sturdy tom with brown eyes, _former loner_

 **Sleepingflower-** White she-cat with a grey tail tip  & amber eyes

* * *

 _Cats Outside Clans_

 **Quillow-** Jay-coloured tabby tom with white paws

 **Midnight-** Black she-cat with a grey spot on her tail

 **Twilight-** White she-cat with one grey ear

 **Halftom-** Sturdy black  & white tom-kit with green eyes

 **Ginger-** Light brown tabby queen with green eyes, _formerly a warrior_

 **Paige-** Pale ginger she-kit with stripes, big blue eyes  & a white muzzle

 **Petri-** White tom covered in small black spots with blue eyes, _father of Halftom & Paige_

 **Joka-** Old dark ginger tom

 **Swift-** Orange tabby she-cat with striking black stripes & frosty green eyes _(OC by Frostypearl)_

 **Tag-** Young cream brown she-cat with gleaming bright amber eyes & one white paw

 **Arachnid-** Jet-black tom with a white muzzle, tail tip, paws & a single white stripe down his back, _brother of Widowfang_

 **Ghost-** Black  & white she-cat with amber eyes _(OC by fieryheart959)_

 **Red-** Rust-coloured tom with amber eyes  & a scar on his stomach _(OC by fieryheart959)_

* * *

 **Also, if you want your cat in a special position; Healer/SIC. Be sure to PM me, first in best dress! But I will look forward to seeing lots of OCs come in this is meant to be for fun, so go tell everyone! :D Also for every 10 cats that there are in a clan, there has to be 1 commander/healer.**

 **So there's 20 or so cats in HappyClan. 1 Healer & 1 commander will look after 10 of those cats. While there's another Healer & another commander to look after the rest. The limit for SIC is 4-5, while there can be 6 or less Healers if the clan's overpopulated & needs more healthy active cats to help out with resources & training.**

* * *

 _ **OCs & Owners-**_

MyPatronusIsEmberdawn:

 **Emberdawn**

BookRCoolYeah:

 **Snowstorm**

Hi:

 **Shadestreak**

 **Dawnwing**

SnowTalon:

 **Tawnyfoot**

 **Leafkit**

 **Crowkit**

 **Tallkit**

 **Ashfeather**

 **Mudmask**

Rainstorm of ShadowClan:

 **Wolftrap**

cloudsplash3:

 **Brightshine**

Silverflash of ThunderClan:

 **Flameblaze**

 **Starkit**

 **Moonkit**

 **Cloudkit**

 **Leapkit**

 **Songkit**

Dawnflightt:

 **Rivershadow**

Kily:

 **Fallowdawn**

Frostypearl:

 **Swift**

fieryheart959:

 **Red**

 **Ghost**

Arithmakitty:

 **Spiritpaw**

* * *

 _ **-Star4**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Everything belongs to rightful owners, please enjoy.**

* * *

 **(TT!)**

 _ **Cynical-Britton:**_

 **Excuse me, let me just get this to you first. I'll write however I want to write, & I already have enough problems with you saying: **_"_ _So I don't know if this is how you normally write so I could just be wasting time here."_ **So don't you dare talk to me like that! I don't know who you are, I don't care who you think you are, but know this; I write to rid of my emotions, if I can't write anymore where will my emotions go then, Cynical? I'd be in big trouble for the stuff I wanted to do! But instead, I'm a good child, I don't get myself into trouble because writing helps distract me. Plus, I could write so much worse than this! But thank you for the not-so-smooth advice...**

 ** _Rainstorm of ShadowClan-_**

 **It's okay :) Also, I've put up the OC creation for Bark, Flower, Moon & Swift RP, btw. **

* * *

Paige woke up with a start, the kitchen was so cold, Quillow wasn't next to her anymore & she heard sharp harshly voices erupting outside. Paige strained to hear their words.

"Where is she, kittypet? I thought she was supposed to make up her mind, today!"

Paige winced as she remembered the deal she had made with Cutsmile under Quillow's watch. Carefully to not disturb the Twolegs, Paige made her way outside & regretful came to see two orange cats standing in front of Quillow with their pelts bristling.

"Be quiet, Orangemask, you'll wake the Twolegs!"

A huge, muscular orange tom hissed to his lithe companion. Orangemask with a light orange with a white-furred muzzle with dark maroon ear-tips, he had a pale yellow sock on his left forepaw. Orangemask's clear blue eyes gazed upon Paige for a heartbeat before he shot Quillow a warning glance & bounded up to greet her.

"Hello, you must be Paige?"

Orangemask asked, he touched noses with the little ginger cat in greeting.

"Y-yes."

Paige stuttered in surprise, she never known that the orange tortoiseshell had been this nice; especially after hearing his harsh, warning tone.

"I'm one of the commanders in DarkClan, Sleekstar has sent me to hear your opinion on joining us."

Paige nodded in respect, if this 'Sleekstar' had sent one of his most trusted cats, then she must be a big deal. The muscular, darker orange tom bounded up to them with Quillow by his side, he shifted his black paws nervously.

"What's wrong, Hiddenpelt, not a fan of being this close to Twolegs?"

Quillow jabbed, Paige knew these cats must've said something to tick her friend off. Paige silently gasped as she saw that Hiddenpelt's eyes were of blood-red, she had never seen a cat with these kind of eyes.

First, Cutsmile's smile, then Hiddenpelt's eyes.

"No, just need to get back to my kits. Cottontick is out of the camp today, I can't let them be alone with Brindlefrost for long."

Paige titled her head toward Hiddenpelt, he was a father?

"Alright, calm your whiskers." Orangemask began with a flick of his tail to silence the two toms behind him, he turned back to Paige. "Today's your big day, no one will be upset about your choice."

Paige breathed deeply as Orangemask's words calmed her, did she want to wander the streets alone?

Sure Quillow's Twolegs are really nice, but what will they do to Paige if she stayed for too long?

Paige recalled the wildcats saying that her mother had been one of them, was it meant to be? The clan life ahead of her didn't seem so lonely...

With one big gasp for air, Paige met her friend's gaze & the wildcats' strength around her. "I'll go."

Orangemask's white face lit up as the words erupted from Paige's mouth, Hiddenpelt nodded as Quillow shifted his white paws.

"You sure?" The jay-coloured tabby looked up at Paige, she just nodded stiffly, she wasn't sure on this looming doom-filled life ahead of her.

"Yes, she is! Well, we should get going now, Sleekstar doesn't like to leave the camp unguarded, everyone's out on patrols."

Hiddenpelt bounded over to the edge of the forest, he looked over his shoulder back at them, his red eyes glinting in the early sunlight. Orangemask nudged Paige over to his clan-mate with his dappled yellow & white tail.

"Goodbye, Quillow!"

Paige called over her shoulder as the commander kept pushing her until she followed Hiddenpelt into the green forest. Paige followed him, his bright orange pelt being easily seen in the green & brown undergrowth. Behind her, Orangemask made sure that she was keeping up.

"Hush now, we're near DarkClan camp."

Hiddenpelt crouched down to warn Paige in her ear, the ginger she-cat just nodded.

"Don't worry, everyone's mostly out on patrols anyway. It should only be Sleekstar, Hiddenpelt's kits, Brindlefrost, a few elders & Pacepaw that's in the camp."

Paige followed the two orange toms into a clearing surrounded by rocks & dark tall pine-trees, a few streams & bushes lined the edges of the camp.

"Daddy!"

"Daddy's back!"

Two kits stumbled out of a bush and pounced onto Hiddenpelt, or his paws at least.

"Yay!"

A beautiful white she-cat with black stripes padded out of the bush after the kittens, she looked tired from her swollen belly, Paige bristled as she recognized the queen, she looked so much like the tabby that had tried to kill Paige!

"Paige, meet Brindlefrost. She's expecting kits soon, she cannot leave the camp for a period of time."

Orangemask introduced Brindlefrost to Paige, the queen went to touch noses with her but Paige stumbled back with fear in her budging blue eyes.

"Oh, right, I forgot... My brother is Longstripe, he's one of the cats that tried to kill you, wasn't he?"

Paige nodded, too frightened to speak, Brindlefrost only swept Paige closer to her belly with her equally long tail.

"Don't worry," Brindlefrost licked the top of Paige's head. "Longstripe won't hurt you, as long as I live, my brother has promised to not lay a single claw on you-"

"That might be different with Sharptooth, Redmouth & Shadestreak."

A voice echoed from the shadows of a rock, two white eyes stared back at them, Paige noticed that these eyes had no detail at all.

"Sleekstar! Have you seriously been hiding from me this whole time? I needed help with the kits!"

Brindlefrost snapped, Paige quickly stumbled away from the moody queen. The shadow just chuckled as it approached.

"My bad, Brindlefrost, I was hiding from Clawkit & Deadkit. This must be Paige, welcome to DarkClan, I am Sleekstar."

The skinny black tom straightened his spine & held his tail high, proudly showing off his leadership, Paige thought he was rather small for a leader of a clan.

"I know what you're thinking," Orangemask began as Hiddenpelt played with his kits, Brindlefrost declared to not let anyone disturb her during her nap. "How can a ruler be this immature?"

Paige knew the commander was right, but why would Orangemask say that right in front of his ruler?

"I know, Orangemask, don't get her worked up. I'm not the youngest ruler, but I am the fastest."

"I guess that's a good thing."

A croaky, rasped voice sounded from behind some ferns as a thick-furred grey tabby head popped out & padded up to them beside a long-haired black cat who had the same eyes as Sleekstar.

"Yes, we're very lucky to have such a young & lively ruler."

Sleekstar bowed in thanks & touched noses with the two old cats in greeting.

"Thank you, Wolftrap. How are you feeling, Blackfur? As the two oldest cats in DarkClan, I hope to make sure that our ancestors are still with us."

The black tom gave a ragged purr. "We are fine, Sleekstar, stop fretting us over like kits."

"Well, we'll have your apprentice ceremony when the rest of the clan gets back, for now; why don't you take her to the Pine Tree, Orangemask?"

Sleekstar flicked his commander's shoulder with his white tail tip.

"Apprentice ceremony? Pine Tree? Take who?"

A silvery-grey she-cat bounded down from a jagged boulder and came to land next to Orangemask.

"Pacepaw! Help me!"

Hiddenpelt screeched as his kits dug their claws into his shoulder fur, his apprentice raced over to tackle Clawkit. Pacepaw looked no older than Paige, and was easily taken over by the brown she-kit.

"Pacepaw, this is the new cat we're were talking about a few nights ago. Her name is Paige, I'm taking her to Pine Tree, stay here & help your mentor?"

Orangemask instructed, Pacepaw snapped her jaws gently on Clawkit as the she-kit raced by, Pacepaw just nodded.

"Have fun."

Sleekstar told them as Paige followed Orangemask out of the camp, they took a different route this time. The undergrowth thinned out as the trees grew taller & their trunks darkened in colour.

"Pine Tree is where all the apprentices hang out & train. We might see some cats there."

Orangemask trailed off as he entered his thoughts, Paige just nodded as she followed him. Soon enough, a large dark brown, tree trunk came into view, it wide branches low to the ground. Paige looked up in awe as she realized the branches were like stairs, you could jump across all the way to the top.

"Here we are, welcome to Tree Pine, its more like an oak tree, I know. Any cats up there?"

Orangemask called as he sat down and curled his tail over his ginger paws. They waited a few before finally deciding that no one was up there.

"A bit odd, there's usually two cats always hanging here until dusk."

Paige nodded in agreement to Orangemask's confusion, no one would lie to the commander, right?

"Anyways, let's see how well you jump, watch me!"

Orangemask leapt onto the first branch, he waved his white & yellow tail down at Paige. He leapt across to the other branch & beckoned for Paige to start.

Paige buckled her hind legs under her belly as she sprang up, she dug her claws into the tree bark beneath her paws, she had landed perfectly on the lowest branch, she didn't want to fall off though; not in front of the second in command.

"Good, expect you jumped on that like a kit. If you really want to do an ambush, make sure you don't fall off, or catch prey; you'll have to be much more steadier & quiet."

Orangemask purred in amusement as Paige huffed, the honey-coloured calico leapt onto the branch a few tail-lengths above Paige.

Paige sucked in a breath, as she leapt she felt the air escape her muzzle & tingle on her whiskers, Paige's claws were outstretched & ready to land softly on the branch. Paige stumbled for a bit before straightened up & licking her chest fur, slightly embarrassed.

"Alright, I think that's enough jumping tree branches for one day. Let's go hunt, then we'll go back to camp."

Paige nodded as she hopped down so that Orangemask had a clear way to get down as well. Paige scrambled to her paws as she followed Orangemask who bounded through the undergrowth. _We'd never catch prey like this!_ Paige hissed inside her mind, Orangemask surely knew better than this?

"Stop!"

The commander hissed as he halted suddenly & crouched behind some ferns, Paige copied Orangemask's hunter's crouch, She watched him prowl silently through the lush green bushes, a heartbeat later, there was the shriek of a wren.

Orangemask padded back into view, the little grey bird hanging limp in his jaws. The commander settled his kill on the ground & gestured for Paige to try. "Let me see how good you are, it'll be easier for the clan to accept you if you bring fresh-kill back for the queens & elders."

Paige nodded in understanding, Orangemask flicked his creamy tail for her to start, Paige breathed in the scents of the forest around them.

"Tell me what you smell."

Orangemask's voice cut into the ginger she-cat's thoughts.

"I smell forest, plants & trees. I smell cats... You & me, & others that have passed by before. I smell..."

Paige breathed in the scent stronger this time, it made her mouth water.

"I smell mouse! And vole! And squirrel!"

Paige squealed, it had been three weeks since she had tasted any fresh-kill.

"Well, go & catch them then."

Orangemask stated as he began to groom himself, Paige crawled away as she tracked the mouse scent. She wasn't fast enough to catch a squirrel yet & the vole seemed too far away. Mice were easiest to catch anyways.

Paige prowled forward, her ears pricked for the sound of scurrying & nibbling. Paige placed one paw forward, she knew she was downwind of her prey, the fawn-brown mouse came into view. Paige crouched even lower like Ginger had taught her, she waggled her haunches slightly, her tail straight out behind her to help propel her forward in the air.

Paige pounced and felt satisfaction as she felt the tiny creature squirm & shriek beneath her paws. Paige ended its life with a quick snap of its neck, like Ginger had also taught her; Paige whispered a quiet thanks to the forest for an easy catch.

"A true warrior."

Orangemask mewled softly as he padded up to Paige, there was pride & adventure in his blue eyes.

"C'mon, let's take this all back to camp, maybe we'll catch some more on the way."

Paige scooped up the mouse in her mouth and followed Orangemask with his wren, they tottered back toward camp keeping their ears & eyes sharp for any signs of prey.

* * *

 **Anyone who wants an OC to be in this story, I'm still accepting them so please send them in if you wish. I've updated the Allegiances, everyone have a nice day/night.**

 ** _-Star4_ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Everything belongs to rightful owners.**

* * *

Paige followed Orangemask into DarkClan's camp with two mice & a wren hanging in her jaws, Orangemask carried a vole & a quail that Paige had recently tackled.

Paige could feel so many eyes watching her & Orangemask as they deposited their prey at the fresh-kill pile. Paige looked around to see nearly all of the DarkClan cats watching her.

"Cats of DarkClan," a booming voice caught Paige's attention as she looked up to see Sleekstar standing on the jagged rock. "Today, a newcomer has come to join us."

There was the slight mewing of protests but Sleekstar carried on with a flick of his black & white tail.

"She has clan blood. She hunts well, & her heart is loyal."

Paige looked confused from Orangemask who shrugged & Sleekstar who didn't meet anyone's gaze.

"Her mother was the LoveClan warrior, Gingerheart."

The protesting soon turned into shocked quiet gasps & whispers.

"Then why isn't she in LoveClan?"

The crowd parted to let a dark brown tom be seen, Sleekstar narrowed his pupil-less eyes at the senior warrior.

"Snowstorm, look around, you. We are the smallest clan in the forest, kittypets are stealing our prey! We cannot afford to make causalities. Born a rogue, she'll die a warrior!"

Sleekstar's voice was more terrifying than his white, glinting eyes. The Ruler's size was pushed out of their minds now, Sleekstar was a powerful cat.

Snowstorm bowed his snowy-flecked head curtly in respect toward his Ruler.

"I'm sorry, Sleekstar. But I was just thinking of the conflict ahead of us... If LoveClan finds out that one of their greatest legacies is alive, what do you think they'll do?"

Sleekstar forced his fur to lie flat as his monochrome tail lowered from its lashing, Paige was so confused by this point but she noticed Orangemask stiffened beside her as well as a broad-shouldered red tom bristle.

"I know Whitestar, he has kits of his own. I am close friends with him. We'll make both our clans understand this young cat's decision. Tomorrow night, I will take Paige to LoveClan's camp & tell Rosestar everything."

Snowstorm nodded in understanding, he took his place next to a lithe black queen with white-fang like stripes.

"DarkClan, until this cat has chosen her destiny, she will remain a young kit. She goes by the name of Paige, I, as your Ruler. Wish for all of you to treat her nicely like you would be treated, until she has decided where she belongs."

With that, Sleekstar bounded down from the jagged boulder and flicked his tail to Orangemask.

"Gather the Healers, Silentstep & our senior warriors as well as Moondot & Redstreak."

Orangemask nodded as he bounded off to go find the remaining cats, Sleekstar padded over to Paige.

"Have you eaten today?"

Paige shook her head, Sleekstar studied her for a moment.

"Go find Highpaw & Pacepaw, they'll help you to built a nest, see those two cats over there?"

Sleekstar flicked his white tail-tip in the direction of a silver she-cat with black stripes sharing tongues with a spike-furred grey tom. "Yes," Paige replied.

"That's Quickpaw & Dullpaw. They're no older than you. Tell them that you'll be staying in the apprentices den, I'm sure they won't mind."

Sleekstar gave Paige a reassuring glance as he bounded away to meet up with his most trusted warriors. With a breath of confidence, Paige marched over to the two apprentices, they were sharing the vole that Orangemask had caught, they looked up at Paige's arrival & instantly Paige hated choosing to stick with them.

"Oh look, its that kittypet rogue who thinks she's a warrior. Don't breathe in her scent, Dullpaw, it might make you fall in love with her!"

Quickpaw jabbed at the pale ginger cat, the silver & black tabby only snickered as it grew louder into a laugh. Dullpaw just sighed as he swallowed a morsel & got up to leave. Quickpaw stopped laughing and pushed the remains of the vole to Paige as she got up to leave as well.

"Here, you'll need it, weakling."

Paige looked down at the vole next to her paws, what is up with Quickpaw?

"I know you tried to kill my dad."

Paige's head shot up as Quickpaw called over her shoulder, multiple worried glances were shot in Paige's direction, Quickpaw bounded off to help Clawkit get a leaf unstuck in her claws.

"Huh, Quickpaw will never rest."

A familiar, but haunting voice tickled Paige's ear fur, she looked to see Pacepaw returning with moss & some feathers while a blue tabby tom placed some sticks down next to them.

Paige took one look into his icy amber eyes and all the memories flooded her, the garden where she had been chased to. The fight that this tom had been willing to start. Quillow rushing to save her as Highpaw limped back into the shadows of the woods.

"Highpaw, we should help her. She's a good hunter, after all, we shouldn't cast her aside like this."

Pacepaw brushed her silver tail along Highpaw's spine.

"Yeah, I know. She's also friends with a good fighter."

Highpaw sighed as he looked back & Paige saw a dark red scar parting the fur on his hind leg. Paige felt her ears lie flat against her head, she or Quillow could've been responsible for the young cat's injury. Paige knew that Highpaw might not like or forgive her for giving him those injuries but he had intended to kill her after all.

"Oh, stop being such a kit! You'll be a warrior soon, alongside your brothers... But first, you have to help me make Paige feel at home!"

Pacepaw flicked her silver tail on the blue tabby's shoulder, he nodded as he picked up the sticks and padded past Paige to the apprentices' den. As he padded past, Highpaw brushed his tail on Paige's side, Paige took it as a sign that he forgave her.

A heartbeat later, Paige saw a sleek-furred dark grey tabby trot over to her with a gleam in her violet eyes.

"Are you going to finish that, or should I let the kits maul it?"

The tabby purred in amusement as she nodded toward the half eaten vole.

"My name's Shadestreak, by the way. You must be Paige. Welcome to DarkClan, I'm Sleekstar's sister."

Paige bowed her head in greeting & respect to her she-cat. "I, uh, I was gonna eat it but if you want it I guess-"

Shadestreak shook her head as she stepped closer. "No, its just that no food should go to waste. Eat it, you must be starving! See you later."

As Orangemask called her away Shadestreak bounded off, leaving Paige to eat the vole.

* * *

 **WARNING: Highpaw has a filthy mouth in this paragraph.**

* * *

"Okay, we're done!"

Paige turned her head as Pacepaw bounded up to her with Highpaw limping behind her a few paw-steps behind.

"Sorry its getting dark, thought we could've hung out Pine Tree. Oh, well Highpaw needs a rest anyway."

Pacepaw touched noses with Paige as she brushed her tail along Highpaw's shoulder. Highpaw's amber gaze was glued to a deep blue cat sitting on the other side of the clearing, the tom was sitting beside a lithe black tom & a grey tabby.

"That's Lightningshot. Highpaw's brother."

Pacepaw whispered lightly to Paige, but winced when Highpaw spoke.

"He only got his warrior name for saving an enemy clan's kits. It should've been me!"

Pacepaw ignored Highpaw's jealously and nodded to the two cats sitting beside Lightningshot.

"The black tom is Sleekstar's brother, Rimfaxe. The dark grey tabby she-cat next to him is Sharptooth, sister of Cutsmile & Silentstep."

Paige nodded as Pacepaw addressed the cats, Highpaw just snorted.

"Sharptooth's a bitch, I wouldn't be friends with her if I were you. Cutsmile's just as worse, he acts like her kit. Silentstep's nice though a little pushy at times..."

Paige's blue eyes widen at Highpaw's words, Pacepaw pushed him with her shoulder.

"Don't speak like that!"

Highpaw shrugged it off.

"Rimfaxe's a chickenshit. He won't start a fight even though his brother's the clan's ruler & his sister is pretty tough, though Rimfaxe is so uncomfortable with this life that Sleekstar has to do everything just to keep him here. He's pretty much just another mouth to feed."

Highpaw huffed as he stormed off to lie down in his nest. Pacepaw urged for Paige to follow them.

"This is where you'll stay for the night, and if you do choose DarkClan. This will be your nest until you become a warrior."

Paige nodded in gratitude at the silvery-grey she-cat as she hopped into the soft leaves lined with sticks & feathers. Next to her, Paige could hear the slowing of Highpaw's breathing. Quickpaw twitched one of her paws, Dullpaw's whiskers quivered at his breath.

Pacepaw lied down on the other side of Paige. "Good night." The silver cat whispered before her breath slowed.

Paige looked outside to see the remaining cats pad off to their dens, the stars glittered like broken tiny shards of glass in the dark blue, cloudless sky.

Paige rested her head on her paws & closed her eyes, she wasn't so sure on fully trusting these cats, but at least they seemed trying to be nice to her. The least Paige could do was decide her own fate tomorrow when she met the LoveClan cats.

* * *

 _ **-Star4**_


	5. I'll come Back for You

**(Talk Time!)**

 _ **HeilBastet-**_

 **Nice thinking... But Quillow's name came from "Willow" & "Quail", but that's kinda stupid since his pelt is more jay-coloured... But I like your idea/opinion! :)**

* * *

 _ **Shout-Outs, Dawn:**_

 **Also, can everyone please check out Dawnflightt & her story "River's Shadow", please? I really like her story but I haven't had enough time to read all of it. I think it's amazing & it deserves more attention. Also I got the idea for 'Rivershadow' from that story & Dawny said it was okay if I used her cat. ****Please go check her & her cool stories out.**

* * *

 _ **Shout-Outs, Snow:**_

 **Another big shout-out to SnowTalon for allowing me to put some of her OCs in my story. Tawnylight & her kits belong to Snowy, so please go check them out as well as their cool stories.**

* * *

 _ **Shout-Outs, Ember-**_

 **Her story: "Ember's Journey", is amazing also! I'm reading it at the time as well, I really enjoy it, please go give the story & Ember the attention she deserves as well as thanks for submitting Emberdawn, she will be featured in this chapter. **

* * *

_**Shout-Outs, Curly-**_

 **If you're bored & would like to make some friends, please go check out the forum: "CurlClan". I'm the deputy, 'Petalsplash' & that clan really needs some attention that it well & truly deserves. I & theamazingcurlyfry (admin) would love, if we could get some more active & awesome members to join.**

* * *

 _ **DNAcat, fieryheart959 & Cynical-Britton:**_

 **Thank you for the advice, I'm trying my best but this may not be a story for all. (It's a DARK spoof after all...)  
Anyways, DNAcat needs some OCs for their story "Blood Lake" go check him out, don't rage at me- all good things come to an end.  
Fieryheart, your cats will be featured some time soon along with yours Frostypearl, don't worry. **

* * *

**That's all for now... :)**

 **E** **verything belongs to rightful owners, please enjoy.**

* * *

Paige looked up to see Dullpaw standing over her, nudging her shoulder with his paw for her to wake up.

"Sorry."

Paige sat up in her nest & shook herself, Dullpaw just left the den to go sit beside Pacepaw & share a blackbird with Quickpaw. Paige bounded outside, she had remembered Huntingmoon had told her to go visit Sliceheart for some herbs to make the journey to LoveClan's camp.

The grey speckled she-cat had been guarding the camp when Paige went to make dirt during the night.

Paige stepped forward in the direction of the Healers' den when she spotted a monochrome tabby & black tom return to camp with a squirrel & few other prey. Cutsmile padded forward to drop his catch on the fresh-kill pile while Longstripe padded up to her with his squirrel.

"Paige, here."

The white tom with so many black stripes that Paige would never be able to keep count of them all, purred as he dropped the brown-grey squirrel at the stunned ginger she-cat's paws.

"Don't worry, I didn't poison it."

Longstripe padded past Paige to greet his daughter. Paige looked down at the squirrel and then to Cutsmile, the tom was sharing a pheasant with his sisters.

Paige shrugged it off, picked up the squirrel and dragged it over to the Healer's den, she stopped to listen for any sounds. "Hello?"

Paige dropped to squirrel to make her presence known as she called inside.

"Paige? Come in."

Paige picked up the squirrel and went inside, the ferns covered the entrance to a stone-brown carved boulder. Inside there were smaller caves & rock ledges that held herbs & other medical things.

Sitting beside a lush-green fern, drinking from a small blue stream, was a blue & black tom. Paige padded over to him, dragging the squirrel with her.

"Um, hi, Sliceheart?"

The Healer looked up at Paige with water dripping from the fur on his muzzle.

"Yes, Paige is it? I think Emberdawn has some travelling herbs ready for you. Take a quick few bites of that, you won't be able to eat for a while."

Paige nodded as she bent her head down to take a few bites from the squirrel, Sliceheart padded off to the back of the cave to fetch the orange & red she-cat.

"Emberdawn, do you have those herbs ready?"

The second Healer bounded past another set of ferns, a bundle of dried green leaves in her jaws. Paige quickly took another bite of the squirrel & headed over to the pretty she-cat.

"Hello Paige, eat these, I'll be back soon."

Paige looked down at the mixture of herbs lying on the dried leaves, they didn't look or smell very nice. Emberdawn bounced off to fetch the other cats that were going to LoveClan.

"Just eat them, they're not so bad & it'll help with the long journey ahead, trust me."

Paige grumbled under her breath as she bent down to consume the herbs, Sliceheart purred in amusement as he watched her slowly swallow the chewed bits.

Soon, Sleekstar entered the den with Snowstorm & an elderly tom with red lining his fluffy white fur.

"This is Redstreak, he knows everything about our forest, he'll take us to LoveClan."

Sleekstar informed them, Redstreak let out a croaky purr as he curled his tail along his back.

"Has it been that long?"

The elder looked fit enough to make half the journey but he & the monochrome tabby queen still had to eat the travelling herbs.

"This is Widowfang, Longstripe & Brindlefrost's mother. She's a senior warrior, so she's alright to come along."

Emberdawn whispered to Paige as she brushed past to check the senior tabby.

"Right," Sleekstar announced as he sat up from where he was eating the remains of Paige's squirrel. "This patrol will include myself, Paige, Emberdawn, Widowfang, Snowstorm & Redstreak."

"Is Emberdawn right to go? You know what those Lovey-Clano cats are like, Sleekstar..."

Sliceheart looked over his shoulder at his Ruler while he stocked some marigold away. The small black tom looked over to his orange-furred Healer as he swiped his tongue over his whiskers.

"She'll be fine, just stick close to Snowstorm."

Emberdawn nodded, Sleekstar eyed his other senior warrior.

"Right, are we ready to leave?"

Widowfang jumped to her paws, her tail high in the air as she flexed her claws in the soil. Sleekstar rested his tail tip on the awaiting warrior's shoulder, Paige noticed Widowfang's muscles bludge from under her short fur.

"Relax, Widowfang, remember that there's a youngster & an elderly cat as well as a Healer joining us. We'll be going through Twolegplace, so I need you & Snowstorm to keep an eye on everyone & make they're alright."

Widowfang relaxed her tense muscles as her white tail tip flicked back & forth in impatience. "Yes Sleekstar," she joined Snowstorm outside the Healers' den.

One of Sleekstar's ears twitched in thought, Paige finished up her herbs and headed out with Emberdawn.

"Paige, wait."

The pale ginger she-cat turned, her ears pricked as the blue & black tom trotted over to her with a concerned look on his face.

"Don't trust those LoveClan cats too much, if anything don't be left alone with them."

Sliceheart stretched his muzzle out & touched noses in farewell with Paige, taken aback by the sudden change in the tom's nature; Paige just nodded & bounded off to join her patrol.

"Can I come, please? I promise I'll behave!"

Leafkit begged, her pale brown tail waving excitedly, Tawnylight only brushed her daughter away from their clan Ruler.

"No, it's too far of a journey, & it's dangerous out there!"

The queen licked a tuft of fur sticking out from Leafkit's head, Crowkit & Tallkit were playing tag with Deadkit & Clawkit, unaware of the departing travellers. Paige stifled a purr, the kits reminded her so much of herself & her brother, wide-eye & hungry for adventure. Paige wondered what her own kits would be like, mischievous or worried?

"It's no fair!"

Wailed Pacepaw, she had been stuck in the camp for 2 days alongside Highpaw, Dullpaw just watched silently beside the blue tabby.

"Say hi to Spiderstripe if you see him, take care, we love you."

Paige spotted Longstripe, Brindlefrost & Quickpaw saying goodbye to Widowfang.

"Tell Spiderstripe that if he wants his kits, he'll have to get past my claws first!" Tawnylight growled, Leafkit squeaked in terror as she curled herself into her mother's fur.

Widowfang only let out a soft chuckle, "don't worry, I'll be fine & I'll be sure to tell Spiderstripe everything."

Widowfang flicked her son's shoulder with her long tail & headed back to her patrol.

Orangemask & Hiddenpelt were saying their goodbyes to Emberdawn, regret hung heavy in their voices & Hiddenpelt even offered to go himself.

"But the clan needs more warriors to keep guard & Orangemask & Silentstep will take care of everyone in my place."

Sleekstar informed.

Cutsmile padded over to Paige, a deadly glare in his icy blue eyes. "You come back, regardless of your choice, they'll say we're killers. We'll say they love too hard. It's always up to you, but know this: Quillow trusts me to keep you safe, he doesn't know these bad cats..."

Paige nodded, her blue eyes widening. Quillow seemed to be protective over her, then again, Quillow was close friends with her father & Paige and Halftom seemed to be the wonder kits of the Twolegplace. Twilight, Quillow & Swift were Paige's closest friends on the road.

"Thanks, I'll come back, Cutsmile."

Paige flicked her tail on Cutsmile's shoulder, she would come back to help this clan who had shown mercy. Listen to the only cat that saved her from death & she would come back for Cutsmile, the only cat who saw true potential in her & gave her adventure.

"Paige!"

The said ginger she-cat bounded off to re-join her patrol, the apprentices gave her hopeful & worried glances as she passed them, a few warriors wished them luck while others looked like they had seen a pack of foxes near the camp.

Paige looked over her shoulder at Cutsmile as he watched them leave through the bramble-bush tunnel.

 _I'll come back for you..._

* * *

 **If you're having troubles with understanding why everyone is so upset about LoveClan cats just PM me, because it is a bit dark; like I said, this is a DARK spoof... I don't want to explain publicly what they do to their 'victims'. Also, feel free to ask any questions, send in any OCs & I'll try my best to make this story enjoyable for all... **

**Thanks for reading! :)**

 ** _-Star4_ **


	6. Who Is She?

**Everything belongs to rightful owners, sorry for the late update.**

* * *

 **(Talk Time!)**

 ** _Hulloa-_**

 **Read 'Into the Wild', then imagining the Purge or something like that going along with it...**

* * *

The last of the sun's rays burned their pelts, paws scraping along the dry gravel, their panting mouths looking for water. Her eyes twitched as a monster slowly passed by, her tongue hanging out of its cavern, desperate for coolness.

Paige could hear not only herself but Redstreak wheezing also. The sleek-muscled, large white tom padded beside Widowfang at the back of the patrol. Ahead, Emberdawn paused to shake a forepaw beside Snowstorm but only Sleekstar looked as if he could keep going. Paige admired his determination in strength & ability to keep going for as long as the stars would guide him.

"Sleekstar, we must stop for the night. Redstreak & Paige are extremely tired, Emberdawn will find herbs to soothe our pads in the morning. I & Widowfang will hunt for the night."

Paige caught the slight titled in the DarkClan Ruler's shape. Sleekstar hung his head, his tail drooped as he let an enormous sigh escape his skinny black body. He turned his white eyes to his bright-spirited group of cats, they were all tired, Sleekstar included.

Paige had never seen him so defeated by such a journey, then again, Paige had only spent 3 days with them.

"Hello there," suddenly a white short-furred feline jumped down from a fence post, her green eyes sparkling with mischief. Paige narrowed her eyes as she recognised the distinctive one grey ear.

"Twilight!"

The white she-cat turned to face the kitten who had yowled her name.

"Paige? Wow! Who'd ever thought to see you again. Where's your mother, is Halftom around?"

At the mention of her deceased family, Paige's smile disappeared as her blue eyes clouded with grief. The orange & red Healer stepped to touch her flank in comfort as Paige stared down at her paws, wishing that she could hide her sorrow & that she wasn't around these wildcats responsible for her family's deaths.

Sleekstar turned to Twilight. "I am Sleekstar, Ruler of DarkClan. I am most grateful that you have found us & are familiar with Paige. We are on our way to LoveClan's territory, can you set us on a more sheltered route?"

Twilight blinked at him, then took a step back when she noticed his eyes. "Oh my!"

Emberdawn stepped forward alongside Snowstorm, both their pelts bristling as Widowfang eased Redstreak to lie down for a quick rest.

"What? Can't look at us right, kittypet? Think we're freaks? At least we know how to fight for survival, you go running to Twolegs for rabbit pellets!"

Emberdawn spat, Snowstorm growled beside her, unsheathed claws & lashing tails. Sleekstar only stood back & watched them. Paige's eyes widen at the scene then she leapt forward, planting herself between the wildcats & her friend. She would not let another feral freak kill off her only family she had left.

"Stop! Twilight never hurt you, she was only shocked, she's never seen cats like you before! Please, don't hurt her, she's a friend who knows a lot."

Sleekstar nodded as he stepped forward to stand beside Paige, with a flick of his tail Emberdawn headed back to check on Redstreak as Snowstorm huffed and stared out on the street.

"Thanks Paige."

Twilight licked the ginger cat's ear as she held Sleekstar's gaze steadily.

"I might know a place, there's cats there but Paige knows them. Just trust her & you'll be fine."

* * *

It took some convincing but eventually the small group of wildcats followed Twilight to a dark barn.

"What is this?"

Emberdawn awed at the Twoleg barn, the sky had already darkened but there were so many stars to light up their surroundings even though the moon was only just past halfway. Paige still felt tired in her paws as well as exhaustion grumbling in her throat, she looked around at the other cats.

Snowstorm never left Sleekstar's side but even they had shown slight wariness in their eyes, Emberdawn grunted with every leap as Widowfang only gasped for air while Redstreak began wheezing.

"This," Twilight began as she flicked her white tail at the dark, red barn. "Is the place where you'll rest for tonight, you might find a few other travellers sleeping here as well, just keep close to your own group & don't mess with anyone."

Sleekstar nodded as he flicked his tail, signalling to his clan-mates to go inside. Paige stepped in after Redstreak & was followed by Sleekstar as Twilight led them inside.

"I smell a lot of cats..."

Emberdawn hissed quietly to Snowstorm, the senior warrior just nodded in agreement as he padded beside Widowfang.

"There will be others," Twilight repeated her warning.

The cats settled down in the corner of the barn, it was covered in soft & warm hay. The cats lied down as Sleekstar & Widowfang muttered a thanks & farewell. Emberdawn checked on Redstreak one last time before falling asleep next to Snowstorm.

Paige stared through the crack of the barn door, the night sky darkening with it's twinkling stars, she wanted to go home. Paige wanted to fall asleep to the steady breathing of her brother & the milk, sweet scent of their mother, as well as the protection of their dead bramble bush.

* * *

 **Sorry it's a bit short, I really have other things to think through right now... Also, I will be getting to LoveClan soon!**

 _ **-Star4**_


End file.
